So What if it Hurts Me
by Ask him about me
Summary: Summery: Things are going down hill for Mitchie, when her Mother commits Suicide and Her boyfriend leaves her for her best friend;all she wants is to be happy.
1. Dracula

Happy

By:Askhimaboutme

Summery: Things are going down hill for Mitchie, when her

Mother commites Suicde and Her boyfirend leaves her for her bestfriend

all she wants is to be happy.

--

I woke up and rubbed my eyes confused why I was wide a wake at 4:30am, I sat up from my sofe dark purple pillow, then felt a hint of worry about my Parents, So I got out of bed and tipped toed to their bedroom; Dad is there snoring I rolled my eyes and smirked, I went to the bathroom to wash my drolled cover face and went to the bathroom.

I pushed my door open and walked to the sink, I heard the shower on.

"Mom?" I called out, There was no responce I felt my heartsank and worry rush threw my blood, I opened the curtin and there was my Mother in the tub wearing her Pj's soaked from the shower

Her eyes were haft open and her wirst was pouring out blood.

I let out a loud painful screech.

I dropped to my knees and cried."Mommy!." I started to shake her hoping it wasn't too late to help her, My older brother,Nate, ran in to the room.

"Mitchie, What happened?" He looked me and then over at our mother; He started to breath hard and tear slid down his face, My Dad ran in to the horrfing scene, He went completly pale and to my mother, Nate grabbed me and pulled me out of the bathroom, I kicked and screamed until her brought me in to a hug.

"Shhh, It's gonna be o'kay." He said to me, I felt one of his tears fall on my cheek taking the same route as mine....the the floor.

--

Two and Haft years later

"Mitchie Torres?" I looked up at the teacher from the back of the class and rasied my hand, It was my first day back since I couldn't go back to school durring my Freshmen year, I begged my dad for homeschooling, He did it for a while but now I have to go back to school....In the middle of my junior year....

"Here." I mubbled, everyone looked at me then looked down.

"What happened to her?" a girl whispered to her friend. "She's all dark and emo."

"Don't talk about her." Her friend defined "Her Mother died and Kyle dumped her for Sierra." I rolled my eyes as they talked about my suckish life.

"Class pay Focus!" They all turned to her and continued talking about me, Then I looked up and saw Sierra and Kyle walk in to class; She looked diffrernt She had Stright blond hair now and was wearing Mini skirts and tobe-tops and 5 inch heels.

She looked over at me and her whole face changed, I sent her the hardest death glare there is. Kyle looked at me with guilt writtin all over it.

--

After class I walked to my locker and found an old Camp rock brocher, I looked at it and then remeabered how I missed out, Because I didn't want to go since My mother died of course it's been three years since I been there.

"Hey Mitchie." I heard Sierra's voice, I threw the brocher in my locker and slamed it shut.

"What do you want." I snapped at her.

"To see how your doing." She answered quietly.

"Well, look who's trying to be a good friend." I gave her a smug look. "Don't talk to me Sierra, you could tell that to Kyle too." I started to walk away from her.

"What ever Bitchie Mitchie." She yelled after me, I turned and looked at her; Should I even put my finger on that one. I smiled a bit then turn around and continued down the hall.

"Hey Mitchie." I heard a girl whispered my name, I turned and looked at her "My name is Macy."

She gave me a little smile; She had short Black hair a side bang covering one of her big brown eyes, She had a long sleeved black shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, along with black converes; She had to be at least 14 or 15 years old.

"Hi Macy." I smiled at her, There was an akward silence.

"You want to sit with me at lunch." I shook my head.

"I don't wanna mess-"

"No, I have no friends...I mean I sit alone." She said in a quiet vocie, I smiled a little at her.

"Sure, Of course I would." She smiled at me as we walked to lunch together.

---

I turn off the foset, and looked in the mirror and saw my natual skin that was normaly barried under the make up, and went to Nate's room to see what he was doing.

"Hey Nate." I said, He looked up at me then gasped;

"Hey were's your make up Dracula." I rolled my eyes and he smriked.

"Shut up you muffin."

"Did you hear?"He asked.

"Hear what." I asked him.

"Were going to Camp rock this summer." He smiled obviously excited about this. I felt my stomach Jump with excitement, I couldn't hold it in and I screamed in excitement.

"Damn, I haven't heard that in a long time." Nate smiled a bit, My Dad bum rushed in to the room when he heard me.

"Mitchie, Are you okay?" I hugged him smiling big, He hugged me back.

"Thank you thank you Daddy." I smiled big as he let me go.

"There's you're mother's smile."

--

_"Mitchie!." I heard my mothers Voice call out my name, I turn around and see her standing ther in the Same Pj's she was wearing the night She died, I had the same clothes on my hair and Make up was what I had now._

_"Mom!." I ran to her but she dissappered. "Mom?"_

_"Mija, What did you do!" She screamed, I looked around for her, My arm felt wet and I looked down and saw her in a poddle of blood looking at me, I looked at my arm and saw a huge gash open, I let out a scream._

_"NOOOOO!!!"_

"Mitchie!" I felt some one shaking me, I opened my eyes and saw a worred Dad and Nate standing over me, I looked at my Father, He brought me in to a hug, and kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay Baby girl, Shhh." He rubbed my back and I began to cry in his chest.

--

How did you like it? Pls Review it please please!


	2. Meeting Shane

So what if it hurts me

By:Askhimaboutme

Summery: Things are going down hill for Mitchie, when her

Mother commites Suicde and Her boyfirend leaves her for her bestfriend

all she wants is to be happy.

-- Six Months later

I put my black eye liner on along with my mascara. Then placed it in my make up bag and put it on my already packed things, Nate walked in to my room and flopped on my bed.

"What do you want curly?" I turned and looked at him.

"Well, I was going to tell you Dad is ready to leave." He answered, getting off of my bed and walking to me.

"Why do you were that crap on your face anyway?" He asked me.

"Don't all of your girlfriends wear this crap?"I questioned him.

"Well your my little sister, and to the fact they don't look like their going to suck my blood." I frowned and looked in the mirror, He was right all this heavy make up on my face along with my newly long black hair, and my bangs almost covering my eyes.

"You think I should go natural?" I asked him quietly, He nodded.

"Don't ruin a pretty face." He said taking a wipey from my desk and took all of my make up off...kind of.

I looked in the mirror and and gasped, I looked like a raccon on drugs, Nate laughed and ran out the room as I washed my face off in the bathroom.

--

I looked out the window of the Car watching everything pass by, I couldn't help but think about my mother and how she'd love taking walks threw parks and love having picnic's with us...Why did she do that to herself what did I do to her?

I felt my eyes get heavy and drop haft way.

"Aw someone's getting tired." Nate pinched my cheek, I punched him in his stomach.

"Shut up you jerk." I mumbled, closing my eyes, I heard him and my father chuckle before I.....

--

I woke up to the sound of laughing and singing, I opened my eyes and yawn.

"Where are we." I asked my vision was kind of blurry since I was haft asleep, I looked to my side to where Nate was sitting, He was gone and the door was open.

"We're at Camp rock and Nate is flirting with random girls."My dad said, I got out of the Car and looked around and saw a bunch of teens chatting, Dancing and singing. I smiled at them then at my dad who got out of the car looking sad since this was the first time in years we left him alone in the house.

"Dad it won't be that long." I smiled at him, he gave me a smile back the went to the trunk of the car,

"'Ello!" I heard a thick british accent behind me and I turned around and was a tall man smiling at me and my dad.

"Hello, My Name is steve and you might be?" My dad asked shaking his hand.

"Brown, I am the owner of Camp rock."He said, Then he looked down at me. "Who might be this young lady?"

"This my Daughter Mitchie and my son Nate is over there talking to the kis with the long hair."Brown and I looked over to where my Father was poniting and Saw Nate talking to a very good looking Boy.

"Oh That's my Nephew Shane." Brown said, I looked at brown then 'Shane' "I'll call him, Shane Over here, You too boy with ther out of control Curls." Shane and Nate walked over to us, Shane was so tall I couldn't help but get breathless looking at him....and his lips....and his body.

"Hey Uncle brown." Shane said greeting Brown then he looked at Me, I looked down but still looking at him "Hi" he said, I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Oh that's my dracula." Nate joked I hit him hard.

"My Name is Mitchie you jerk!"I snapped at him, I heard Shane and Brown laugh.

"Well My name is Shane."He smiled at me, I felt Nate getting sorta pissed.

"Yeah and Mitchie here Is my little sister." He said hugging me,

"Only by 8 months." I pushed him off of me lightly,Shane laughed alittle.

"Shane do you mind taking Mitchie's thing s and showing her, Her cabin?" Brown asked shane.

"Of course." Shane said walking over to my father who had my things out of the trunk, I went over and hugged my dad as he frowned alittle.

"Bye Dad."I said smiling at him to cheer him up. "It's only two months." He kissed my forehead then let me go;

"I love you baby girl." He said As I started to walk away with Shane,Then Nate said;

"Hey where am I going to stay?"Brown smiled a bit.

"Your Sharing a room with Shane."He said "Shane could show on his way, Isn't that right Shane?" Shane nodded as Nate got his things.

--

Durring the walk I never said a word, Since Nate was there the guys were talking about....Guy stuff I was just looking at Shane and listining to voice ( I know creepy but I can't help it), God he's sexy.

"So I'll see you around Camp then?"Shane asked me as we walked in my and some other girls Cabin.

"Yeah of course, since you and my brother is getting along."I said kind os bummed since I knew he was going to talk to Nate more then me.

"Well that doesn't mean we can't hang out still."He said with a smile.

"Hello who's in my room!."

--

Who's Mitchie Sharing a room with? find out soon.


	3. Sing off

So what if it hurts me

By:Askhimaboutme

Summery: Things are going down hill for Mitchie, when her

Mother commites Suicde and Her boyfirend leaves her for her bestfriend

all she wants is to be happy.

--

Songs Used in this Chapter In order:

Happy-Leona Lewis

Because I'm Awesome~The Dollyrots

Who I am~ Nick Jonas:ATA

And of Course what Camp rock Story wouldn't be complete without:

This is Me~Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas

--

Shane and I turned arouns and saw a girl who had brown cruly hair, and slightly glaring at me.

"Um Hello is anyone going to tell me who is this Person!."She snapped then a girl walked in, She looked like Shane but in a female verison She looked about 15, She had long black hair and a bang covering her right eye.

"Catilyn, how rude!." She hit Catilyn then gave me a sorry smile, "Sorry she didn't take her Respect pills."She gave catilyn a Glare.

"Mitchie this is my younger Sister, Amy."Shane gave Catiyln a warning look "and the rude girl is Catilyn." Catlyin rolled her eyes then sat on what appers to be her bed, and pushed her lab top over.

"Every fucking year someone new comes and takes up space." She mumbled, I made a face.

"I could go to another room, I don't mean to take up 'Your' Space." I snapped, She turned and looked at me.

"You think your so tough new girl."Catilyn Smirked and walked to me; She was a tad taller then me but I wasn't going to be bulled by a snobby Bitch.

"Look If you wanted your own room then you shouldn't have came to a CAMP, You should have stayed home and played with you little labtop."I smirked, I guessed I shocked her a bit.

"Stay out of my way." She stormed out of the cabin slaming the door behind her, I heard Shane try to contain his laughter.

"I think she likes you."Amy said smiling, I laughed a little.

"I doubt it why would she treat me like that then?"I said sitting on my bed.

"She treats everyone she meets like that, She want to test your toughness."Shane smriked "Just ignore her, It works better." Amy sat on I guess her bed and sighed happly.

"I can't wait !." She squilled to her self, Damn she's an happy person.

"Can't wait for what?"I asked.

"Tommorrow, When we go to singing class We get to have a pre Jam Sing off." Shane explaned "Are you singing?" I shook my head and blushed.

"Oh your a dancer." I shook my head again.

"No no Singer I just don't really want to sing." I looked down, Jeez i can't help but not be shy?

"But your at Camp Rock." Shane smiled "People would want to to sing, Your brother is singing." I looked up confused.

"Really?"I got off of my Bed. "I'll be right back," I walked out of the Cabin and saw Nate walking to mine.

"Hey Dracula." He greeted, I gave him a quick glare.

"Your singing tommorow?"I asked still obivously shocked about it, Nate never sings, well he mostly likes Paying the piano.

"Yeah, are you?" He asked.

"No..."I said. "I don't even have a song." Okay I was seriouly lying to myself, I had loads of songs.

"You have a bunch of songs, and a beautiful Voice."He said"Perfect conbantion." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll think about it."I mumbled as we went in to my cabin and talked to Shane and Amy.

--

I walked to the mass Hall, and saw a piano there. I looked around and saw no one there and took a seat, I put my hands on the keys and began to play, I sung to the melody.

_"So what if it hurts me?  
So what if i break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah"_

I felt a hand on my sholder and looked up and saw Nate.

"It's about Mom isn't it?"he asked, I looked down at the Piano and felt tears forming in my eyes. "Don't cry, Please." He begged me I took a deep breath in sucking it up.

"I'm going to try and sing okay?"I told him, I could tell he was smiling.

--

_Uh huh!_

I got a new style, uh oh.  
And I'm walkin' right down your street.  
I'm on your speed dial, you know.  
The one everyone wants to meet!I rolled my eyes at Catilyn, and Saw her hit a button then a boy's came up;

_I always tell you how cool your dress_

_It's 'cause I'm fashionably socialized  
You're smarter, better  
No! The best!  
Just look at me._

I'm a leader.  
I'm a winner  
And I'm cleaner  
'Cause I'm awesome.  
I don't need you  
'Cause I'm neato  
And I beat you  
'Cause I'm awesome!  
That's right!

They say I'm gifted, uh huh.  
Well, I'm a certified prodigy  
I'm gonna own you, uh huh  
I'm gonna bring you to your knees.  
I always tell you how smart you are.  
It's 'cause my brain is really supersizedI looked at Shane again he just Smiled at me, I smiled back  
_You're an academic superstar.  
Just look at me!_

I'm a leader.  
I'm a winner.  
And I'm cleaner.  
'Cause I'm awesome.  
I don't need you  
'Cause I'm neato.  
And I beat you  
'Cause I'm awesome!  
That's right!

Got a career plan, uh huh.  
Gonna make lots of money.  
And bought a self tan, uh huh.  
Don't I look healthy?

I always tell you how great you smell.  
It's 'cause I'm naturally deodorized.  
You're stronger, faster, and can spell.  
Just look at me!

I don't need you  
'Cause I'm awesome.

Uh huh!

Catilyn finshed the song and smiled at the class cheering, The closed her locker and walked back to her seat, which was Next to Amy who was next to me.

"Thank you Catilyn, Next up is Nate Torres." Everyone Clapped as Nate walked in front of the with an acoustic guitar and a cocky smirk, I rolled my eyes at my brother,

"I wrote this song a while back, And it's called who I am." He said, He started to play then he opened his Mouth.

_"I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad  
Im looking past all the madness  
But thats all I have  
But I want someone to love me  
For who I am_

Nothin makes sense nothin makes sense anymore  
Nothin is right nothin is right when youre gone  
Loosin my breath loosin my right to be wrong  
Im frightend to death  
Im frightend that I wont be strong

_I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad  
Im looking past all the madness  
But thats all I have  
But I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
_

_Im shakin it off Im shaking off all of the pain  
Youre breakin my heart your breakin my heart once  
again_

I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad  
Im looking past all the madness  
But thats all I have  
But I want someone to love me  
For who I am"2x

Did That just come out of my Brothers mouth, Every one Cheered and clapped and went to congradulate him, I got up and hopefully with out Notice I left class, I can't sing infront of them, Not after that I'm not good enough.

I walked back to Mass Hall and Sat at the Piano again, I geuss this is going to be my hide out until Camp ends, I sighed and played with the keys alittle, Then I got serious and started to play.

_"Do You Know What it's like_

_to feel so in the dark_

_to dream about the light_

_where your the shining star_

_Even though it seems like its to far away _

_I have to believe in myself; it's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm_ _exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me.."_I stopped playing and pouted, Should have I stayed, I shurgged then got up and went to My Cabin.


	4. Innocent

So what if it hurts me

By:Askhimaboutme

Summery: Things are going down hill for Mitchie, when her

Mother commits Suicide and Her boyfriend leaves her for her best friend

all she wants is to be happy.

--

_I wake up and go straight in the bathroom, I walk over to the tub and theirs a pool of blood there, I felt a rush in my arm like some one was pulling it down to the tub._

_"AHHH let me GO!" I screamed loud but my arm was in the water I tired pulling my arm back._

_"Mitchie, Let go!." I saw my Mother wake up in the pool of blood and grab me._

_"NO no!" I cried as I grabbed me and pulled in the tub with her._

_--_

I sat up in my bed, Sweating and breathless. I look around in the room and saw everybody sleeping; At least I didn't scream this time, I looked at the clock; 3:00am.

I got out of bed and put my sleepers on, I walked out side. It was still dark out I desided to go to the dock, I sat on the edge watching the water.

"You couldn't sleep ether?"I heard a voice from behind me, I turned and saw Shane standing there with messy curly hair and in his PJ's.

"Not really." I answered, I sat next to me.

"Yeah your Brother snores like a pig."Shane laughed, He has such a cute laugh. "What about you." I got nervous.

"I'm not used to the bed yet."I answered, That lie came out good, He nodded the looked at the sky.

"Where did you go during class?" He asked me. "Brown told me to look for you but I ended up finding something else."He told me.

"What did you find." I asked hoping to change the subject now.

"I'll answer this then you answer the original question."He smirked at me, I put a guilty smile on "Well I was walking around Mass hall when I heard this Girl singing on the Piano, She sounded so beautiful."He sighed, I looked at his face....Wait did he say Mass Hall?!

"Uh, Did you say Mass Hall?"I asked It's impossible that he heard me, It can't be!

"Yeah, and when I go there She was gone."He told me, Holy crap he's in love with my Voice.

Then I guess he saw the expression on my face. "What do you know something."Come on Mitchie lie like you did before

"My answer to the orginal question is I hate my voice."I answered him, Well you told the truth even thought that wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Why?"He asked me, I strugged.

"Nate and My Father tells me I have a beautiful Voice."I told him "But I don't think so."I answered, He looked at me.

"Well, I can be the third party."He said. "Let me hear you." He asked, I shook my head.

"Please, For me."He gave me a big smile, I felt my stomach turn in to Jello.

"Okay!." I answered with out me knowing....DAMN!, I closed my eyes and started to sing.

_"I always been-"_

"Mitchie, Shane!?"We turned and Saw Nate standing there with Catilyn confused.

"Look She's fine."Catilyn said walking away rubbing her eyes,Nate walked over to us.

"What were you guys doing?"Nate asked, He it come over protective big brother.

"Dude, we was just talking."Shane said calmly.

"That how it starts"Nate said sounding a lot like Dad "Next it's just writing a song then its just a harmless kiss then Dating then she breaks your heart with a hammer with out a care in front of your friends" Oh Crap he was having a flash back.

"NATE!."I yelled, He stopped talking and blushed.

"Oh, Anyway why are you talking at 3:29 am."He asked.

"You snore like a pig."Me and Shane answered at the same time, Nate Blushed then walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Mitchie Time For bed."I rolled my eyes and looked at Shane.

"Dude I can't help that your Sister is Pretty."Shane Smirked at me, I blushed as Nate stopped walking to glare at Shane.

"We only been here for what three days?"Nate counted Mentally "And you like her?" Shane nodded, I smiled at him.

"How would you like it if I liked your sister."Shane winced at the thought." Just saying"

"You know She's going out with Jason."I looked at them confused.

"Who's Jason?"

"I AM!"I looked up and saw boy sitting on the guy's Cabin roof. "Hi!."

"God Damn!"Shane got angry "JASON GET YOU ASS DOWN!" He screamed at the boy.

"I'm looking at this neat Bird nest with Amy." He whined the I saw Amy poke crawl over next to him.

"Hey you guys!" I sighed.

--

A few weeks Later Catilyn and I said only a few words to each other only because Amy kept getting stuck in a tree with Jason looking for birds to play in her bird house walking to the dock when I saw Shane walking to me.

"Hey Mitchie, You still haven't sung for me."He told me.

"Well, You've been searching for the Girl with The Voice."I told me smirking "Don't you need to asked girls to sing?"He smirked at me.

"Well Lucky Girl 100, You get to sing for Shane Gray."My eyes widen as he grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the woods.

"Are you share this isn't rape?"I laughed, he chuckled.

"It's not Rape if you yell Surprise."He joked then stopped running and turned facing me. "Surprise."He bent down and kissed me on the mouth,I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck, He rested his hands on my waist and deepened the kiss.

"HEY!!!."I heard Nate Yell, I snapped my eyes open and Me and Shane pulled away from each other and both looked at Nate.

"Uh,"Shane looked at me nervous, Nate rolled his eyes. "Look It was one Innocent kiss."

"That's how it starts."

--

I washed my face and pulled my hair back in to a ponytail, I feel so stupid that I dyed my hair black, I looked at my skin.

"Damn I'm so pale."I told my self quietly.

"Hello!"I heard Catilyn Banging on the door. "Other people have to us the bathroom, I'm sick of her being rude to me, I open the door and glared at her.

"What is your problem!."I snapped.

"You , Your my problem."She screamed "I liked Shane and you easily got him like that!."She yelled.

"We're even going out or anything."I yelled at her.

"You are so stupid."She snapped "You and Him obviously like each other."She sneered.

"You get everything you want don't you."She glared at me. "You use your Mother to get people to get closer to you."

"How do you know about my mother."I asked her.

"Nate told me When we was looking for you and Shane."She rolled her eyes "he said he didn't want you to kill yourself just like her."I felt tears in my eyes.

"Why don't you we'll be a whole lot happier here with out you."I felt a wave of pain in my chest, I looked at her and she had little guilt in her expression.

"Catilyn."Amy said quietly, I ran out the cabin passing Shane on the way.

"Mitchie!?"He yelled after me, Kept running until I tripped, I blinked for a slip second then every thing went black.

--

_"Mitchie?"_I heard Shane's faint voice in my head, I opened my eyes. _"Nate she's waking up."_I saw Nate pop up next to me, I held my head since the light was hurting me.

"Oh my God Mitchie, I'm so sorry!."Caitlyn apologized to me "Shouldn't have said those thing I was Jealous You can hate if you want."She sounded really sorry, I shook my head.

"No, its okay I would be mad too."I said truthfully,I opened my eyes and saw Nate gave her a small smile the blushed a little then looked down.

"Mitchie can you sit up?"Shane asked me, I sat up holding my head I felt a bandage wrapped around my head.

"Yeah, My head is killing me."I told them." I looked around in confusion. "Where am I?"

"The hospital."They answered.

"You hit your head on a rock."Shane told me, I winced when he said that.

"I'm okay right."I asked.

"Yeah but Sorry Dracula you don't any make up on."Nate smirked I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah Ugly Micthie."I mumbled.

"WHAT!."They yelled at me, I held my head.

"Your Not ugly."Nate said, "Did Kyle call you ugly!."He spoke of Kyle I got angry.

"Don't say that name."I mumbled rolled my eyes "I hate him."

"Look Mitchie if some stupid guy told you your Ugly, Then he must be Blind 'cuz your Beautiful."Shane Said, I smiled softly.

"Okay, Sweet talker take three steps away from my sister."Nate gave him a small Glare.

--

About three hours Later I was released from the hospital,Shane drove us back to Camp Where a slightly angry Brown was waiting for us.

"Where the bloody Hell were you guys."I looked at me "And what happened to Dall face."He walked up to me with concern.

"I tripped and hit me Head."I told him.

"Yeah I found her and had to take her to the hospital."Shane explained, then Brown looked Catilyn.

"I was the reason why She ran off...It's my fault."She sighed and put her hands up. "go ahead give me Kitchen duty."She spoke.

"I'm not giving you kitchen duty Catilyn."He told her shaking his head. "That only for people who don't care, And obviously You care."Brown Smiled,

"So we're off the hook?"Shane smiled, His uncle shook his head.

"You all Have to entire The Final Jam and write a group song that all of the Campers could sing together."He proclamed, I frowned I Have to sing?!

--

Ah poor Mitchie lolz


	5. Rumor has it

So what if it hurts me

By:Askhimaboutme

Summery: Things are going down hill for Mitchie, when her

Mother commites Suicde and Her boyfirend leaves her for her bestfriend

all she wants is to be happy.

--

__

"Let it Go Mitchie!" I cried as both of my arms was pulling my in the tub of blood,

"Mitchie?"I turned around and saw a five year old me with my Dad.

"Daddy! Help me!."I screamed he just stud there staring at me blankly, I looked at the blood and saw it had turned black, I screamed painfully as I was being pulled in it deeper.

"Hey Mitchie."I looked up and Saw Shane standing there in his Pj's.

"Shane Please help me."I begged.

__

"I can't help you Mitchie."He turned around and walked away, I Screamed as the forced pulled me in the tub of darkness.

"NOOOOOO!"

I snapped open my eyes and sighed, 'Nightmare number 26 at Camp' I thought I rolled over to my side and started to cry.

--

"Hey Mitchie Got a song your singing for Final Jam."Shane smiled asking me durring breakfast.

"No, Not really."I mumbled picking at my food, I looked at Shane and he leaned over the table and kissed me.

"WHOA!."Everybody screamed, as he pulled away I blushed and had a little smile.

"What was that one for?"I asked looking up at him still with the small smile.

"You looked sad..and I wanted to."He answered winking at me with the same smile I had. "I really like you Mitchie."He told me I smiled bigger and blushed harder.

"Are we walking in on something?"We both saw Jason,Amy,Nate,and Catilyn standing there.

"Oh no."Shane said "Just talking nothing wired about that."I giggled the continued eating my food.

"We're going to talk later."Shane smiled at me, Nate gave both odd looks.

--

I sat at the dock waiting for Shane to come, I liked him alot...I think it was obivious.

"Hey Mitchie."He walked over to me then frown "Your wearing make up?"He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, I kind of can't help it."I told him he nodded.

"Your still beautiful with or with out it."I smiled at him, as he sat next to me. "okay, I like you...Alot."

"And I like you...Alot"He smiled at me then kissed me again. "that was for?"

"I couldn't help it."He smiled closing his eyes and kissing me again, I kissed him back, I felt these sparks in my stop everytime his lips touched mine I felt like I was on top of the world...then I felt guilty Should I be enjoying myself right now when I know my Mother can't enjoy anything anymore that she's 6 feet under and there's nothing I could do about it.

I stopped kissing Shane, He pulled away confused.

"What happened?"He asked I sighed. "is there another guy."He asked getting sad, I shook my head.

"No, it's just...Your going to think I'm nuts."I told him, He shook his head.

"You don't know unless you tell me."he said, I sighed.

"I feel guilty that my Mother Can't enjoy anything anymore and if I'm happy it's going to seem like I don't care for her." I felt tears in my eyes.

"Why would you feel Guilty about your Mother?" he asked me.

"She's dead...And I found her Dead in our bathtub."I started to cry, He pulled me in his arms cuddling me.

"Your mom killed herself?" He asked me, I nodded as the tears started to slow down causing my make up to ruin his shirt.

"Not living your life and enjoying yourself isn't going to bring her back."He said, I pulled away looking at him.

"What are you saying?"I questioned him,He sighed then said;

"I think She would want you to be happy."He said, I frowed

"Then why did she have to murder herself?"I questioned feeling a rush of tears in my eyes.

"What's going on!." We turned and saw Nate standing there mad because I was crying, I quickly wiped my face.

"Nothing.."I mumbled, Nate walked up to me then looked in my face.

"You Crying, Did you do something Shane?!"Nate growled.

"NO!."I yelled "He was helping me!" Nate looked stupid then sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't see you cry..Not since."I saw he eyes get glassy, "I gotta go."He walked away to his and Shane's cabin, I started to cry harder and Shane pulled me back in to the hold.

--

The next morning I woke up in Shane's Arms laying on the end of the dock....I didn't have any nightmares that would wake me up in the middle of the night, I looked around and No one was out side, I looked down and Saw Shane sleeping, he looked so peacful sleeping.

"Shane."I shook him lightly, he groned and pouted, I giggled and bent down and gave him a kiss, I felt him kiss me back.

"Morning."he smiled at me opening his tired eyes "We slept out here?"He questioned, I nodded as he sat up, I kissed him again.

"All this Morning love?"He said shocked, I smiled and kissed him again "I like it." He smirked then I kissed him again, I couldn't help it He was so damn Kissable.

"Wait.."He pulled away. "Your kissing me, Means that we're..." I smiled.

"Boyfirend and Girlfriend?"I answered/asked. "If you want to." AGH why do I sound like one of those stupid teenaged girl movies when the guy askes out the girl.

"Of course I want to, Do you?"He asked, I answered his question by kissing him, He kissed back and wrapped his arms around my wasit and moved me to his lap while I was kissing him, I wrapped my legs around his middle.

"Excuse me."We both pulled away and saw Brown standing there with his arms crossed, Me and Shane gave each other scared looks.

--

"Whould you guys like to explain to me, Why you two are in the same clothes from yesterday on the dock, Making out."Brown glared at us as we sat in his office, This was school all over again.

"I can explane!" Shane said scared. "Please don't tell Dad." he begged.

"Shane you and Mitchie have only one chance left or you will be removed from Camp for the remander of the summer." Brown warned "It's not cool to be the bad guy." He walked out, I sighed.

"I'm sorry, It's my fault." Shane sighed,

"No we both feel alsleep, It didn't help making out on the dock."He nodded as we walked out of Brown's office, We saw a bunch of kids Standing there Smirking at us.

"MITCHIE!"Catilyn and Amy Grabbed me pulling me away from Shane.

"Is it true?"Catilyn asked me, I gave her an confused look.

"Is what true." I asked, Then something in my Stomach told me it wasn't good.

"You slept with Shane last night?" What!....is she high?

"WHAT!, No we only known each other for a month."I told them, they looked at each other sorta not believing me. "You guys!" I rolled my eyes and went to my cabin, What the hell!


	6. Keep it Real

So what if it hurts me

By:Askhimaboutme

Summery: Things are going down hill for Mitchie, when her

Mother commites Suicde and Her boyfirend leaves her for her bestfriend

all she wants is to be happy.

Songs used:

Gotta find you~Joe Jonas  
Keep it Real~Jonas Brothers (love this song!!)

--

I walk to Mass hall, and everyone looks at me and watches me,I roll my eyes and walked back outside where I walked in to Nate.

"Tell me it's not true."He begged, I instantly got mad.

"Did you really believe that for one second!"I snapped walking pass him, I heard him fallow me.

"Mitch, Come on"He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"No, you know I hate when people talk about me."I yelled, remembering from my freshmen year when Sierra took Kyle from me and started a rumor that I cut myself and tried to kill myself.

"I know Mitchie."he sighed as I felt my eyes water I looked down and started to cry "Come on" He hugged me and rubbed my back.

"My room mates don even believe me"I sniffed.

"You don't have to worry because You know the truth and I know the truth and Shane knows the truth."he told me, I looked at him as he wiped my eyes.

"Stop crying pretty girls don't cry."I looked over his shoulder and saw Shane standing there.

"Um, Mitchie Can I talk to you?"Nate let me go and nodded so I nodded and walked away with him.

"Look I swore I didn't start the rumor" I stopped him from talking.

"I know I was with you the whole Time, Some stupid kid who has nothing to do did."I looked up at him. "It doesn't change how I feel about you."He smiled at me.

"I hoped that."He kissed me on the lips for only a second which felt like hours (That's a good thing), I smiled at him "So your my girlfriend?" I nodded he smiled.

"So your my boyfriend?"I asked he smiled at me then nodded, We both laughed then shared a kiss.

"Let's get something to eat."I smiled as he grabbed my hand and we walked in to Mass Hall, Everyone once again looked at us, I rolled my eyes as me and Shane went to get our breakfast, After get got what we wanted we walked to an empty table and felt all eyes on us Shane obviously got annoyed;

"Can you people stop looking at us?"He glared at them, they looked away except one girl who had the balls to walk to our table.

"Is it true that you guys had sex a the dock."Shane looked at her as if she was retarded.

"Get the hell out of here!"She got up and left in a hurry, I rolled my eyes and looked at Shane.

"What song are you singing."I asked him about final Jam.

"We decided to become a band."He said....Who's we? I guess he noticed my face and smiled "Sorry, Jason, Your brother, and I" my eyes widen.

"Really?"He nodded "what are you guys going to call it."He shook his head.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you,"He smiled with guilt "I told you too much" I pouted.

"Please Shane."I poked my bottom lip out, He leaned over and peaked it, I ended up pouting more.

"Keep doing that your just going to look cuter."I ended up smiling at him "You still have to sing for me."I felt my eyes widen for a second.

"You have to sing for me first."I smirked at him, "Right now."I saw him smirk at me and got up and left for a second and come back with an acoustic guitar.

"I have no problem sing in front of people."I was bit caught off guard by this, she started to strum on the guitar then sing;

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you I¨t will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah, yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

Everyone cheered and clapped, Shane Smiled and sat back down looking at me,I was utterly shocked I never heard him sing the time I've been here.

"You sound...wow"He smiled at me.

"Thank you."He slightly blushed, "you going to sing to me."I got up taking the guitar.

"I don't think so."I ran out mass hall knowing he was right behind me chasing me.

--

_"Please Shane!."I let the tears fall in to the tub, "Help me" I saw Shane stand there._

_"You have to do it one your own." He said._

_"Do what!"I scream, I saw him gave me a confused look and saw five year old me again he grabbed my hand and walked away, I screamed_

_"Shane!!!!"_

_"Mitchie!"_

_--_

I wake up sweating and breathing hard, The nightmares are back again...Why not last night whats so different about today?.

I got out of bed and put my uggs on, I check and see If Amy is awake I already know Caitlyn is passed out, I walked out of the Cabin and walked passed the boy hearing then already up and arguing, I look in the open window and see Jason jumping on Shane's bed waking him up.

I giggled of how grumpy Shane is, Nate turned around and I ducked down and started to crawl down the porch.

"Excuse me Young lady." I turned around and saw the guys looking at me. "What do you think your doing?"

"Pff, I just dropped my contact.."Nate gave me the dad look.

"You don't have Contacts."I blinked.

"Your contacts"He rolled his eyes, The Three picked me up and ran to the end of the dock, I squirmed.

"You guys Stop!."I laughed as Shane tickled me making me move in there arms more.

"Alright I think she learned her lesson."They put me down and I turned to face them, suddenly I lost my balence and feel in to the lake, it would have been fine If I could swim...Which I can't do.

I kicked under water and felt my body stuggle and my head feel heavy, Then I felt arm wrap around me and pull me up to air, I gasped and still Kicked.

"Mitchie!."I heard Nate yell from a far, I still kicked and waved my arms.

"Mitchie, I have you." I heard Shane's calmed voice whisper in my ear, I stopped moving and Felt dry land under me, I crawled until I thought i was away from the water.

"Are you okay."Nate asked worried , He pushed the hair out of my face, I nodded and sighed as I was soaking wet, I looked at my clothes and saw my tank top was see threw and showing my bra and every part of my stomach, I crossed my arms over my chest attempting to cover my breast.

"Um maybe you should got change."I nodded and left quickly to my cabin to see Amy and Caitlyn wide awake looking at me confused.

"Took a bath with Shane?"I rolled my eyes at Caitlyn.

"No, I feel in to the lake after spying on the guys."I told Amy ignoring Caitlyn completely It was the jealousy talking, I opened my draw and got dry clothes and went straights to the bathroom and took a hot shower for a few minutes and got out.

I ended up having to walk out again to get my brush in my towal to see Shane sitting on my Bed, I coughed and saw him turned and look at me then turn his head.

"Oh sorry."He got up to leave.

"No I'm going back in could you just close the curtains?"I asked him, He went to my window and closed the curtin as I went back in to the bathroom, After I got dressed I reached for my eye liner to put it on but I felt to lazy to put it on now, I put my hair back in to a pony tail and walked out the bathroom and saw Shane standing there waiting for me.

"Hey."He smiled at me, I smiled back at him and got my flats since my uggs were wet and I couldn't find my other boot from the day before, After I got my shoes on I went over to him and kissed him, He grabbed my hand and we left my cabin and we walked to our dance class.

--

I laughed as the Dance teacher yelled at Shane.

"Dude what is your problem."He asked the Teacher.

"My Problem is your freakishly tall!."Caitlyn and Amy burst in to laughter;

"I'm Freakishly tall your Freakishly short."Shane snapped at him,The teacher looked at all of us.

"All of you out!"Shane grabbed my hand and smirked at himself, we walked out the class and a random boy gave him an high five.

"Your so awesome."He walked away laughing,

"Nice going man."Nate smirked at Shane "Your funnier then you look." Shane gave him a wired look.

"Thanks I think?"Shane said, Nate laughed and walked away "I hope that's a good thing." he mumbled to him self I let a giggle out as we began walking to our singing class.

--

"Okay class I need all the people who are in final jam over here in this side and the people who aren't this side."I walked over to the very small group of people who is participating in Final Jam it was about ten people plus myself.

"What a very small group of people here."Brown mumbled to himself loud enough for me to hear.

"Okay who is going to be in tonight's Beach Jam?"He questioned, Shane,Nate and Jason raised there hand in our group, about two people from the other group raised there hand, I looked at them, They got guts to preform.

During class we practiced our vocals and listen to Brown talk about how it's not about winning it was about doing what you love to do.

-- That night

I slipped on my purple baby doll shirt with my black shorts that was three inches from my knees, it had little rips in it around my thigh, for shoes I put my purple converse Nate got me for my birthday a few months back, I never could find something to go with them until now...must be my lucky day.

I let my bang out and pulled my hair in to a pony tail, I put on my sparkly black ear rings and put on a little black eye liner, I looked at myself in the mirror, !

I looked beautiful, and I really didn't even try to look like this, I smiled at myself then I walked to the beach, i saw Amy sitting at the front she excitedly waved me to come over I basically ran over to her and sat next to her, Catilyn walked over around ten minutes later.

"You look so hot Mitchie."Amy winked at me then pointed to Shane who was getting ready on stage with the guys, he looked breathless when he saw me I waved as Nate hit him to help him with something.

"What's up Camp Rock!."Shane yelled in to the mic, Everyone screamed it was like a concert in here, I laughed as Amy screamed loud;

"Oh My God Jason your so hot!."Jason winked at her, The guys began to play.

_You dream of the day,  
When the songs that you play,  
Are blasting through the speakers in your car,  
And it comes in a flash,  
And you hear the crowd,  
Screaming out your name for the encore_

_Living life,  
Life in the fast line,  
Not that bad,  
No we cant complain,  
Whose to say,  
That we wont keep it real,  
Hold on tight,  
Don't you dare let go,  
Now the time to let the whole world know,  
You can shine bright but still keep it real_

_Who could know,  
That you could be on the road,  
Selling out the tickets to your show,  
And when your home,  
Your still the one,  
Where you were before you left for tour_

_Living life,  
Life in the fast line,  
Not that bad,  
No we cant complain,  
Whose to say,  
That we wont keep it real,  
Yeah,  
Hold on Tight,  
Don't you dare let go,  
Nows the time to let the whole world know,  
You can shine bright but still keep it real_

_Did you ever think your dreams,  
(Could become your reality, woah)  
And all you did was just believe_

_Living life,  
Life in the fast line,  
Not that bad,  
No we cant complain,  
Whose to say,  
That we wont keep it real,  
Yeah_

_Living life,  
Life in the fast line,  
Not that bad,  
No we cant complain,  
Whose to say,  
That we wont keep it real,  
Hold on Tight,  
Don't you dare let go,  
Nows the time to let the whole world know,  
You can shine bright but still keep it real_

Everyone screamed, I was on of them, The guys Smiled at each other not a cocky smile a shocked smile at they even sound great together, Shane looked at me I smiled at him and continued screaming with Amy and Caitlyn.

When they got off of stage, We ran over to them;

"you guys were Amazingly awesome."Amy hugged Jason tightly.

"She's right you guys rocked.!"Caitlyn smiled at them, I hugged Nate then Shane then Jason.

"Anything to say Mitchie."I was speechless.

"What they they said times 10."I answered, Then Nate looked at my outfit.

"I see your dressing like you used to."He smiled at me, I looked at ,my outfit.

"I didn't really even notice."I saw Nate looked up with shock on his face, Before I could see what he's looking at a pair of big hand covered my eyes.

"Guess who."I gasped when I heard the voice.

"Dad?"

--

The longest chapter I've ever wrote, Oh snap her father is there.


	7. You Found Me

So what if it hurts me

By:Askhimaboutme

Summery: Things are going down hill for Mitchie, when her

Mother commites Suicde and Her boyfirend leaves her for her bestfriend

all she wants is to be happy.

--  
**This Chapter in the end is sorta OMG no Shockers but Gosh Mitchie control yourself lolz**

--

"Dad?"I asked, I moved his hands and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"I smiled up at him, he hugged me then Nate.

"I just came to visit you guys since I have to pick you up in abour two weeks I had nothing to do."I gave him a look and knew he missed us, I turned to Nate and he nodded.

"Who's your friends?"He looked at me and Nate.

"Oh, This is Jason, Shane, Caitlyn,and Amy."Nate introduced knowing I would blab about Shane and I, He nodded and smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you guys."He said, They all smiled akwaradly. "I'll be going to the hotle guys it's getting late."He spoke, I hugged him.

"Bye Daddy."I let go of him then he looked at my outfit and smiled at me.

"Put some longer shorts on,I think Shane's going to have a heart attack."He winked at Shane then walked away, At least he knows and isn't freaking out.

"Holy crap."Shane let out a breath and looked down. "I thought he was going to stragle me."We laughed at Shane as he looked around just in case my Dad was around.

--

_"No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me."_I frowned and turned to the next page of my music book and started to play the next song.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't you take chances  
Might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I can't stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be _

_  
So what if it hurts me?  
So what if i break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah _

I gave my self a small smile and wrote the new words in the book that came to mind, When I was done I started playing the song I was orginally singing.

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Then before I could get to the next Verse Shane sat next to me and began to sing;

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

I smiled and started to sing to him;

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me.

I looked in his eyes and he leaned in and kissed me, I ran my hand threw his hair and deepened the kiss, He parted his mouth as my toung fought with his toung, I felt Shanes Hand pull my wasit closer to his lap and kiss me with more force, I felt him pull my hair back making me pull away from him and attacked my neck with his mouth giving me love bites, I moaned a little and pulled him back to my mouth and invaited his mouth with my toung again.

"Um, are we interupting something." me and Shane pulled away and turned our head and saw the kids who were waiting for there class to start was giving us a wired look.

"Uh..We should go."I got up and pulled Shane out of the class room, I was blushing non stop, I've never kissed someone like that before, I looked over at Shane who was breathless.

"Wow no girl ever done that to me before."He smiled to himself, I smirked a bit at him.

"Am I a good singer?"I asked him, He looked over at me.

"Mitchie you have a Beautiful voice, and a strong toung."I blushed and covered my mouth.

"I've never done that before."I said truthfully.

"Could have fooled me."He smiled giving a kiss...a normal kiss then he hoped.

--

The next day I got dressed with Amy and Caitlyn as the guys planed to take us to the lake, Thats when Amy ponited out.

"Shane gave you love bites?" I looked in a mirror and saw about ten bruses from my neck to my shoulder blade, I rolled my eyes and put my shirt over my Bathing suite and shorts on and went over to the boy's cabin, Jason answered the door and screamed.

"Somebody beat up Mitchie!" He ponited at Shane's bites on my neck, Nate and Shane rushed to the door and glared at Jason.

"Jason, Those are hickeys."Nate rolled his eyes then got mad. "Why does my little sister has a Hickey!"He glared at Shane.

"More like ten,"I pulled the coller on my shirt and showed them, Shane blushed.

"But Mitchie, It was your fault Your toung brought this on you."I blushed as Nate looked at me shocked.

"Frenching!"He yelled "You were Frenching, I never even frenched kissed someone."

"Oh you gotta try it, it's awesome."Shane smiled, Nate gave him a looked that wiped his smile off his face "Wrong moment?"

"Well I can't do anything about it now."I shurgged "lake?"

--

I clinched on to Shane and hugged him tightly as we floted in the water, I was so scared that he would drop me and warpped my legs around his wasit and my arms so tight around his neck I thought I was choking him.

"Don't let me go."I cried, I heard Nate laugh, I shot him a glare the baried my face in to Shane's neck, I could tell he was smiling.

"I won't I like it this way."I felt his hands slip to my lower back,I felt movement from him below I pulled away and looked at him.

"I don't think the water is helping you Shane."He blushed slightly.

"Maybe you should go back on land."I shook my head.

"No, I like being with you in the water."I smiled at him and kissed him,I started to slightly wiggle my lower haft and felt him moan in my mouth, I smiled and bit his ear and tugged it between my teeth, He started to rub my back as I moved a bit more.

"Mitchie."He groned as I looked him. "Please I'm about a second away from doing things to you." I smirked and whispered in his ear.

"What kind of things?"I moved my hips faster against him, I felt his hands try and stop me but he was getting over 'pleasered' so he ended up moving my hip with me.

"You know what I'm talking-"I started to grind on him, He cursed under his breath and closed his eyes.

"Uh?"He moaned in my neck pulling me agasint him so he could feel me more, I started to feel it to and went faster, The feeling was tingling and it felt so good, I moaned in his ear I knew that made him crazy.

"Shane."I whispered in his ear, He moaned I kissed his neck, I continued for a few more minutes until I saw Shane make a weird face and felt preasser from his shorts, He quickly pulled up to land.

"I'll be back."He Ran to his Cabin holding his trunks up, I was on the ground breath less, Did I just dry hump Shane?

" I know what you guys were doing." I heard Caitlyn say behind me, I turned my head.

"What?"I questioned

"You and Shane was dry humping each other." I blushed as she smirked at me. "I should tell Nate he would love this."My eyes widen as she ran over to my brother, It's offical I hate her again.


	8. First Time

So what if it hurts me

By:Askhimaboutme

Summery: Things are going down hill for Mitchie, when her

Mother commites Suicde and Her boyfirend leaves her for her bestfriend

all she wants is to be happy.

--

"What?"I heard Nate yell from the water, I got up and started to speed walk to my Cabin, I couldd tell he was trying to get to me, I finally made it to my cabin and I sighed loudly, Why would I do that?

"Mitchie!"He knocked on the door "I might as well get over with it, I opened the door to see my brother glaring at me.

"Why?"

"What do you want me to say?"I asked "I was horney?"He flinched a bit at me, and looked at me.

"Your not the same."I got instantly mad.

"What is the same for you?"I growled "who was I before mom died Nate?" He just stared at me not noing wht to say.

"Not this way."

"Nate I'm 17, I only had one boyfriend and I'm sorry for not being innocent happy giddy Mitchie."I glared at him, what did he want from me?

"No matter how old you are your still my baby sister."He snapped "I don't care if your 50, No guy is going to use you."I gave him a wired look.

"Use me?"I questioned "He didn't use me, It was my idea."I said Nate turned around.

"I can't look at you."He walked out of my cabin, I felt so horrible about everything, I wasn't so much thinking at the moment when I did it I was just playing around with Shane.

I sat on my bed and barried my face in my hands and started to slowly cry, I felt even worst that my brother hate's me.

"Aw did Nate find out."I looked up and glared at Caitlyn who was smirking.

"What is wrong with you?"I got up and got in her face.

"What are you gonna take my lunch money."She sneered looking down at me, "Shane only likes you because he feels sorry for you."She smirked again,

"That's funny because he liked me way before he knew about my mom."I glared

"Oh really, It's going to be funny when He dumps you for me." She was so sure wasn't she? I gave her the same smirk, I think it's the prefect moment to mess with her head, I leaned in and whispered;

"He liked what I was doing to him in the water...He even said my name over and over."I moved back and smiled in her face, Then for a slip second I felt my head spin to the left side....did she just slap me?

"Oh if that didn't get threw your head....I just slapped you."She whispered in my ear, before she could move her head,I grabbed her hair and yanked in down, She screamed and kicked me in my stomach.

Mind you I never had a fight. I punched her in her stomach and pushed her on the floor, She ended up dragging me down with her, She rolled over on top of me and punched me in the mouth, My head banged against the floor, I instantly cover my face with my arms, She continued to punch my arms, I closed my eyes and grabbed her fist and sqeezed them, I pushed her back on the floor and punched her in her nose....Lucky shot, She started to push me of her I ended up clawing my nails in he face, She screamed and finally threw me off of her, I landed against the night stand,I looked up and saw her standing over me, She started to kick me in the stomach over and over....What did I do next what any girl whould do.

"AHHH GET OFF OF ME!."I screamed over and over and over, She grabbed my hair and dragged me then banged my head against the floor over and over, I closed my eyes as she leaned her knee on my stomach I screamed in pain, Then I heard the door bust open.

"Caitlyn get off of her."I heard Brown, Nate, and Shane yell, then I felt less presser on my stomach and someone pull me from the floor to my bed, I opened my eyes and saw Brown dragging Caitlyn out of the room, The I saw Nate I touched the courner of my eye and cursed under his breath.

"I going to get ice."Shane rand out of the cabin, Nate pushed the hair out of my face.

"What hurts?"He asked,

"She banged my head against the floor twice, So that us throbbing, My mouth is sore, and my back hurts from her throwing me across the room in to the nightstand." He looked at me shocked.

"Is she on drugs?"I let out a little laugh, Shane came back with two bags off ice, Nate took on and put it on the courner of my eye just abit over my eye brow.

"She likes Shane."I said as Shane put the ice on my mouth, I flinched when I felt ice touch my mouth then I relaxed.

"Shane you know Caitlyn likes you."Nate asked, Shane rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, She asked me out the day Camp started, I told her I didn't want a girlfriend right now, I gave him a werid look. "That was around five minutes before you came."I nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."Nate aplogized, I nodded and he turned to Shane "I'm sorry I kicked you in the crouch."My eyes widen as Shane nodded.

"Atleast I could still walk."Shane siad, I sent Nate a glare and moved the Ice from my mouth.

"Why would you do that?"I questioned.

"Your eggo isn't getting Preggo."He told me as Shane put the ice back on my mouth.

--One week later

Caitlyn has been kicked out of camp and might not even be able to return, But for me I have kicthen duity, It was okay I loved cooking my mother taught me well.

I placed the pasta in the boling water and placed the top on it, Shane walked in.

"Hey Mitchie, how is it?"He smiled a gave me a kiss.

"Hey no Kissing in the kitchen,"Jerry the head cheft smirked at us. "Hurry up and talk I need her.".

"I was wondering If I could talk her to lunch if that's okay?"He asked , I gave her a pleading look,She smiled a little.

"Fine, just don't let your uncle find out both of our heads whould be gone."I hugged her then took my gloves off and ran out the back door with Shane, He took my hand and lead me to the woods, it took us like 20 minutes to get to the blanket and a picnic basket, I smiled big as we sat on the blanket.

"This is great Shane."I smiled at him and gave him a kiss,He deepened it and we pulled away, He opened the basket and frowned.

"Maybe I should have cheacked if I put the food in the basket."He rolled his eyes at him self, I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's the thought that counts."I smiled at him, "I bummed out tommorow is our last night at Camp."

"I'll keep in touch, I promise only if you promise you will come back next year." He asked.

"I promise" I pulled him in to a kiss, He kissed me back and deepened it, I parted my mouth as he stuck his toung in my mouth, I I started to fight his toung with mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me to his lap and rested his hands on my hips, I felt my shirt and skirt ride up, I pushed him bown and kissed his jaw and sucked on his neck giving him a taste of his own, He pushed me under him, I sat up and took my shirt off and saw him breathless look at me, He mashed his mouth in to me and pushed me back on to the blanket,

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up while he was kissing me, He pulled away and took it off then continued to kiss me, I felt his abs as my hands slipped to his belt, I unbukled it and yanked it off, I unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down with his boxers as far as I could, I felt him rubb against my thigh.

I pushed myself back on top and felt his hands reach my bar strap and unclaped it, I took it off and bent down and kissed him passiontaly, He rolled us over again and He was on top, He stop breathless and stared at me, I kicked off my flats as he pulled my skrit off.

There I was left in my underwear, He kissed my neck as I felt his hands lightly brushed my sides, Then his fingers hooked on my underwear and pulled them off, I pulled him down to kiss me.

--

I put my shirt on and turned to Shane and kissed him, He kissed me back happily.

"Was it your first time."I asked, He nodded. "Good it was mine too..if you didn't notice."

"I noticed when you know."I blushed at him, as he pulled me in to a deeper kiss, I pulled away then looked up, it was nearly sunset I looked at him.

"What time is it?"I asked He looked at his watch

"6:20pm"His eyes widen "We should hurry up." He grabbed my hand as we walked to camp.

"Your not going to tell anyone...are you?"I asked him, he stopped walking then looked at me.

"No, it only takes two to tango not three...well for some people." I smiled a bit "anyway I won't tell not because I'm ashamed of it because I know its none of there buisness." I nodded, he was right it wasn't anybodys buisness just like the lake...I blushed as we walked to camp I had sex with a guy I just met at Camp like two months ago.....At least I know his name.

--

_I walked to the closed bathroom door, I turn around and ran in to a closet to avoid what was going to happened, When I opened the door I saw the tub empty, I walked to the tub then felt someone push me in, I tired to sit up but something was holding me down the water started and it filled the tub up fast._

_I screamed and squrmed, then I saw my dad standing over me crying, Behind him I saw my Mother and my brother crying hugging each other, My dad pulled this glass door over the tub I finally got free and hit the glass, The water was covering my neck, I started to scream, The water sooned filled my mouth._

_--_

"AHHH!"I screamed sitting up in my bed, Amy sat up in her bed and ran to me scared.

"Are you okay?"I blinked breathing hard.

"I'm sorry I just had a bad dream."I told her, Then The door bust opened and I saw Nate with a baseball bat, Shane who looked like a mess ran in right after him, and Jason came in seconds later breathing hard.

"Are you guys okay?"Shane questioned, Nate figered out what happened and walked over and hugged me.

"Your still having bad dreams?"I nod he put the bat on my bed, Shane gave me look.

"You have nightmare?"I nodded,

"I feel so stupid."I sighed "I don't even want to talk about them can we change the subject?"

"Okay, Where was you and Shane today?"Nate asked crossing him arms over his cheast, Shane and I blushed.

"You know...Hangin."Shane said not making eye contact with Nate, Nate gave us a werid look.

--

I took a deep breath as I got my clothes for tonight...Tonight was Final Jam...The last Jam of Camp Rock, The Frist time I sung infront of a group of people....Group meaning three hundred.

I pulled out my sparkly black short sleeved shirt, Then I took out my dark blue jeans and with that I put on my black convers, I left my hair out and pulled my bang over my bruse thanks Caitlyn.

"Come on Mitchie we're going to be late."Amy said, She had on a lime green long sleeved shirt and light blue skinny jeans.

"You look so pretty amy."I said giving her a smile, She looked down at her outfit.

"Really you think Jason would like it?"I nodded then She smiled "Thanks Mitchie."

"No problem." I smiled as we walked out of the cabin, when we walked around the courner we ran in to Brown.

"There you are Mitchie."He grabbed my hand and Dragged back stage where Shane and the Guys were getting ready to preform.

"Did you know!."Shane nervously asked his uncle peeking threw the curtin with Nate and Jason behind him, Brown nodded.

"Of course Shane who did you think invited him?"I gave them an confused look;

"Who?"I asked.

"John Micheal, He's the CEO of Lava records"Nate told me.

"Yeah and who ever wins Final Jam this year is going to get a record deal."My heart dropped, This could be one of our big breaks.

"Are you serious?"I asked.

"Yes guys it your turn" Brown went on stage and grabbed a mic after a blond finshed singing, She skipped off of stage.

"We have a treat for you guys,"He said to the screaming crowd. "Here right now is Connect Three" The crowd clapped and screamed I heard Amy Yell;

"Whoa Connect Three!!" I giggled then Shane gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Good luck."I whispered as he walked to stage.

_"Music_

_I turn on that radio _

_as loud as it can go_

_wanna dance until my feet can't feel ground_

_say good bye to all my fears one good_

_so and it dissappers _

_nothin in the world can bring me down_

_Head clockin, hip shakin, heartbreaking_

_its no fakin what you feel _

_we your drivin home _

_Yeah_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can feel it everyday and everynight it's the one thing on my mind_

_Music got control and i'm never letting go_

_oh no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_Gotta six string on my back_

_don't need anything but that _

_everything I want is here with me _

_so forget that fancy car i don't need to got that far_

_what's driving me is following my dream, Yeah_

_Head clockin, Hip shankin, Heartbreakin _

_there's no fakin what you feel _

_when your Drivin home_

_YEAH_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can feel it everyday and everynight it's the one thing on my mind_

_Music got control and i'm never letting go_

_no no_

_I just wanna play my music _

_I just wanna play my music_

_Can you imagin what it be like? (What it be like?) _

_Without the sounds of all my heros _

_singin' all my favoret songs _

_so I could sing along_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can feel it everyday and everynight it's the one thing on my mind_

_Music got control and I'm never letting go_

_No no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_All night long_

_Yeah!_

I smiled and clapped, They we're awesome, Shane ran over and hugged me.

"You think he liked it?"He questioned, I nodded and kissed him, Nate coughed loudly, I pulled away and hugged him.

"Mitchie your next."Brown told me, I frowned and felt nervousness threw my body....Here we go.

--

It's time for Mitchie to sing Wish her luck lolz


	9. Final Jam

So what if it hurts me

By:Askhimaboutme

Summery: Things are going down hill for Mitchie, when her

Mother commites Suicde and Her boyfirend leaves her for her bestfriend

all she wants is to be happy.

--

I walk on stage glancing to the crowd alittle to see my Father sitting there, I went to the Piano that was set on the stage and sat;

"Um, This song is for my Mother."I spotted my Father who had a soft face expression on his face, I started to sing;

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't you take chances  
Might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I can't stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be _

_  
So what if it hurts me?  
So what if i break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah _

_Holding on tightly_

_just cant let it go_

_just trying to play my role_

_get me out of here _

I felt my eyes water as I sung, But I manged it hold it back and continue;

_I can't stand by the side _

_Ooh, no  
And watch this life pass me by _

_Pass me by_

_So what if it hurts me?  
So what if i break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause i'm just trying to be happy,_

_Oh, Happy_

_Oh_

_So when it turn that I can see???_

_This rope_

_Victim_

_Don't say anything_

_So what if it hurts me?  
So what if i break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause i'm just trying to be happy,_

I felt a tear rush down my cheek but I continued to sing the final words;

_Happy_

_I just wanna be_

_Oh_

_I just wanna be_

_Happy.  
_

I wipeed my eyes as everyone clapped, I smiled and went back stage to where Nate hugged me;

"You did awesome, I'm so proud of you."I smiled and pulled away.

"Thanks,"Shane smiled at me and I smiled back, I felt a tapp on my shoulders and saw my father there, He pulled me in to a big hug.

"You sound so Beautiful,"I heald back the tears.

"Thanks Daddy."I smiled, He looked over at Nate

"And you, When did you sing."Nate laughed and shurgged.

"I'll see you guys when this is over."He kissed my fore head and Gave nate a high five.

"Time for our Judges to deside the winner of Final Jam." Brown spoke. "The winner will get a deal With Lava records and gets to go on tour with The Biggest name's in music." Everyone in the crowd clapped, The Judges got up from there seats and walked to the end of the cat walk and started to chat with each other thats when my eyes widen;

"The Song!"The guys looked at me and paniced with me, We forgot to write the ending song for Final Jam,

"I have the song."We turned around and saw Caitlyn standing there with a sheets of paper with song on it, I looked at her face and saw cuts on her cheek and over her eye brows and a cast on her nose, I guess I did worst to her?

"What are you doing here?"Shane asked, She sighed and handed him a CD and sheets of paper.

"Here that's the beat of the song and I gave the other Campers the same."She said avoding the question and then walking away, We looked at each other then ran to the nearest courner and started to practice we had about 3 minutes to pratice before they annouce the winner of Final Jam, Then about 10 minutes of preparing to go on stage with the other Campers...Yeah we have enough time.

--

"The Judges Spoke and the winner of Final Jam is Drum roll please..."Brown Smiled and opened the enevolpe. "Connect Three!."I screamed and Heard Amy scream.

"WHOOOO MY BROTHER AND BOYFRIEND WON!!!" I hugged nate then Shane then Jason, They all were shocked and I sware Jasons mouth almost hit the floor.

"You Guys won."I gave them a shove on stage, they walked on stage with the same expression on there face, I cheered for them.

"Connect Three!!!!" The crowd yelled, I smiled as the CEO of Lava records shook their hands and talked to them, Brown walked over to me.

"You ready to preform again?"I smiled and nodded as they guy walked over to us.

"Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming."Jason Sighed loudly, Shane pinched him "Hey I was joking!."

"At least you know your not dreaming."I giggled as Brown went to tell everyone to wait ten minutes before leaving.

"I can't beleive my Brother is a rock star."Amy Ran to Shane and hugged him and Nate, then went to Jason and attacked him to the floor.

"Who's that?"Nate asked looking at a random girl, Shane shook his head.

"I think that's John Micheals Daughter."

"You said Think, I'll take the risk."He went over to the girl, I looked up at Shane and smiled.

"So Shane Gray did I ever tell you how hot you are?"I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't tell me you are using me because I'm a rock star."He joked, I scrunched up my nose.

"Pop star."I corrected, He shook his head.

"Rock Star."

"I said Pop Star."I kissed him passionatly, he pulled away breathless,

"Pop Star it is then."I smiled at him and kissed him again

--

"Let kick It!" Amy Screamed, I giggled as the music started;

_"Cuz we rock_

_we rock_

_we rock on_

_we rock _

_we rock on_

_Come as you are_

_Your a super star_

_world in your pocket and you know it_

_you can feel that beat running threw you feet_

_Hearts racin fast_

_you're rock n' rollin'_

_All that you need is the music to save you _

_to some other place where you know_

_you belong_

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream_

_we're finding our voice_

_following our dreams_

_Cuz we rock_

_We rock_

_we rock_

_we rock on_

_[Na Na Na]_

_We got the music in our souls [in our souls]_

_its the thing we want the most _

_it pick us up when we fall _

_Down it turns our worlds around_

_cuz we rock_

_Camp Rock_

_We rock_

_we rock on_

_Everyday and every night_

_Cuz we rock_

_Camp Rock_

_we rock _

_we rock on_

_Don't we wanna do it loud_

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream_

_we're finding our voice_

_following our dreams_

_Cuz we rock_

_We rock_

_we rock_

_we rock on_

_Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down_

_the louder we go_

_the better we sound_

_Cuz we rock _

_we rock_

_we rock_

_we rock on_

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream_

_we're finding our voice_

_following our dreams_

_Cuz we rock_

_We rock_

_we rock_

_we rock on_

_Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down_

_the louder we go_

_the better we sound_

_Cuz we rock _

_we rock_

_we rock_

_we rock on_

_we rock,we rock, we rock on_

_We Rock_

_We Rock We Rock_

_'We Rock'_

Shane smiled down looking down at me, I smiled back at him, He leand down and kissed me on the cheek then helped me up and we all went back stage.

"So that means you like me right?"The girl ran from Nate, who looked at us. "Look at this face girls in New Jeresy likes me." Shane looked shocked.

"You live in Jeresy?" Nate and I nodded.

"I live in New york."I smiled, I was closer to Shane then I thought, Then John Micheal Walked over to us.

"You got a nice voice Kid."I smiled,

"Really, That was the first time I sung in front of anyone."He gave me a shocked look,

"You got talent."He handed me a card, is this happening? "I'll give you a call."He started to walk away.

"Wait you don't have my number."

"I have your Brothers."He continued walking away, Nate cover my Mouth.

"Wait."He waited a few seconds before moving his hand from my mouth. "Now"I screamed and jumpped up and down with Amy.

"I CAN'T BELEIVE HE GAVE ME HIS CARD."I screamed, Shane laughed and Jason walked over to us.

"Group Hug."He gave us all a bear hug.

--

"I'm going to miss you."I hugged Shane tighter, He rubbed my back and smiled.

"You gave me the best summer ever."He bent down and kissed me "I met you, I kissed you, I got to sing with you and I love you."My eyes widen.

"Did you just say you loved me?"I asked breathless, he nodded

"Yeah, Way before....You know."I blushed and smiled big.

"I love you too, Pop Star."He smirked and kissed my forehead, I started to cry.

"No, Please don't cry."He begged and hugged me, "I'm going to see you a lot now that I know where you live."He whispered in my ear, then bit it lightly, I giggled and pulled away as he wiped my eyes.

"I love you Mitchie."He leaned in and kissed me,I kissed him back.

"Cough really Loud."Nate yelled, I pulled away and saw Nate walk over to us. "We have to Go Shane." I hugged Nate.

"I'm going to miss you!"I yelled pushing him to the ground, He laughed.

"Mitchie get off of me."

"No hug your little sister!"I demanded, He hugged me back then I got off of him and helped him up.

"I'm coming home like a few hours later..Crazy."I hit him.

"This is what I get for being nice."I smiled, Then I heard my dad call Me.

"Mitchie We gotta get going."I gave nate a quick hug, then Kissed Shane and ran over to my Dad's car and got in, I waved at them as my dad started to drive away.

"How was this Summer?" My Dad asked, I smiled.

"Great."I sighed "it was the best summer in along time."I said truthfully, He smiled big.

"I'm happy that Your Happy." I smiled at him.

--

The Story isn't over so don't think it is people!


	10. First Day back

So what if it hurts me?

By:Askhimaboutme

Summery: Things are going down hill for Mitchie, when her

Mother commites Suicde and Her boyfirend leaves her for her bestfriend

all she wants is to be happy.

--

-- Three Weeks Later

The first Day of my seinor year, I woke up ealry and had my clothes out and ready, I took a shower then got dressed, I ran down stares and bumped in to Nate.

"Hey watch it Dracula."I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not Wearing make up Nate."

"Oops."He laughed running upstaires, Sometimes I wished he left for tour sooner but that means my boyfriend can't Drive me to school so I have to deal with him for my own good.

Shane walked down staires and kissed me good morning, I'm just as shocked that my Dad let him crash here until it was time for Nate and Him to go on tour which was getting close.

After we finshed our cereal we went to his car, since my Dad was at work I just said bye to Nate.

"You excited for the first day of school?"Shane asked, I gave him a look then he laughed a little. "Aw it can't be that bad."

"I hate this school I wish I could get the hell out of here faster."I sighed, He smirked;

"What about Macy."

"I feel bad for her, Dealing with those posers for two more years, I wish I was still home schooled."I said truthfully.

"We're in hell."Shane joked driving in to the parking lot of my school next to where Sierra and Kyle was standing, "Have a great day honey did you remeaber your lunch."I laughed and kissed him, He kissed me back.

"I don't wanna go to school, I wanna hang out with you."I whined pouting, Shane gave me a look.

"Go and brag about dating your sexy Rock star."I rolled my eyes.

"Pop Star."I kissed him again before getting out of the car. "bye shane love you."

"Love you too My cuddle buddy."I rolled my eyes at him "I'm still thinking of a nickname."

"Mitchie is fine for now, Snuggle bear."I teased, He smiled and pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street, I sighed and started walking to school.

"Who was that?"I turned and saw Sierra standing there,

"If I say my Boyfriend you might flirt with him."I snapped, She sighed.

"So that's your Boyfriend, I heard that Nate is in a band with him and some other dude and they got a record deal." Damn when Dad is proud he tells the whole freakin' state about us.

"You heard correct."I answered.

"Tell Nate I said congrats and he looks cute." I laughed, She is not trying to go out with my brother because he has a record deal.

"Don't you have my ex boyfriend to blow"I walked in to the school building and Saw Macy, She got a tad taller but I'm still taller then her, She still had black hair which she cut now it's up to her chin and her bang was still covering her big brown eyes the bang was a few inches longer the her hair.

I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Mitchie, Dreading the day I see?"I chuckled at her.

"I don't want to be here, everything is boring in this school."

"Jee homeschooled Thanks?"She laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that Mac."I smiled then looked around, I noticed this boy walking around the school, His hair was cut but long enough for him to have the messy hair look, He had a dark green sweater and a messinger book bag, he wore simple blue jeans and normal sneakers, Macy was breathless looking at him, I laughed.

"Jeez Mac, this is the first time you've been this quiet."I joked Macy looked at me.

"He's coming over!"She turned around as the Boy walked over to us.

"Um can you guys help me?"He asked very confused he had a slight britsh accent but it was in and out."I'm kind of lost."

"Sure, What grade are you in?"I asked taking his program of all his classes.

"I'm a junor."He answered looking at Macy who had her back facing the locker looking stiff. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's just shy."I turned her around and she looked at him.

"Hi I'm....I'm."I rolled my eyes

"Macy Page."I yelled reminding her.

"What she said."He laughed and shook her hand.

"I'm Brett Brown."He flashed her a quick smile. "and you?"

"Mitchie."I shook his hand "Mitchie Torres." His eyes widen.

"Do you know Shane Gray."I gave him a wired look then nodded "I'm his cousin...You know Ottis Brown from Camp Rock?"

"That's your Dad?"I asked shocked.

"No my uncle."He answered Macy looked at us confused and oddly happy.

"Mitchie's my friend who's going out with your cousin, We'll get along great!."Me and Brett laughed as we walked down the crazy hallway.

"Mitchie since your a senior can you show us around." I shook my head.

"I'm just as confusied, this is basicly my second year in this school...Homeschooled."I said to him.

"Okay on the first day of school I hung out with the Home schooled Girl who's dating my cousin, the Punk rock girl who's very shy..Mum is going to be so proud!"We laughed as we found his class which was next door to Macy's, as for me I was three floors away from my class.

--

I walked in to class and saw Sierra and Kyle next to the only two seat left in class, I rolled my eyes and sat next to the empty one sperating Sierra and I, Around three minutes later a girl walked in, She was a tall girl around Shane's hight, She had long brown hair and she had on a long sleeved sweater shirt, and just a simple pair of jeans and flats that matchs her sweater.

She walked to the desk next to me, and looked at me.

"Um...You know where the lunch is."Whoa that's a thick Italian accent, I nod.

"Yeah when do you have it?"I asked, She looked at her program confused,I sighed.

"Um May I?"I took the paper from her then looked at mine, Which was completly Identical as mine...Super freaky.

"Oh you have the Same classes as me..Just fallow me."I handed her paper back and she nodded.

"What is your name."She asked.

"Mitchie Torres, what is yours?"I asked.

"Melody Zuckkermen."She smiled a bit "I know my english not so good no?"I gave her a small smile.

"No your good."She smiled at me the turned to the front of the class.

--

Around Lunch Macy,Brett , Melody and I got along.

"What is this Camp rock?"Melody asked.

"It's a musical Camp My uncle owns."Brett answered She nodded, I don't think she gets it.

"So Melody you moved here from Italy?" Melody nodded.

"Si, I come to America this su-mer."She said proudly I smiled, after a few minutes of talking we finaly started eating, Melody dropped her fork.

"What happened?"I asked,She ponited at her food.

"Me no like this."She pushed her food to the side, Sierra walked to our table with her lemmings.

"Melody would you like to sit with us?"She smiled at her Melody gave her a wired look.

"No thank you I make friends with Mitchie."I smirked at her, Sierra frowned.

"Why she's a loser."Before I could defind my self Melody cut in.

"Well you are a whore."Sierra gasped I laughed, did that just come out of melody's mouth?, Seirra stormed off with her lemmings.

--

Around the end of the Day We all waited in the parking lot for our rides.

"Mitchie do you know where the S-side avenue?"

"You Mean Essence Avenue?"I asked.

"I said that no?"I sighed, She lived a couple of block away from me.

"I'll drop you off as soon as Shane pick us up."I told her she nodded.

"There my Dad."Macy said her parents we're divorced and her father would pick her up from school since her mother worked late hours. "Bye you guys"She ran to the dark blue hummer and got in, We waited three minutes until Shane drove in the parking lot.

"Is that you Brett?" He got out of the car confused.

"COUSIN!!!"Brett yelled I laughed, Nate got out of the car and stared at Melody who was looking around in her own world, Shane kissed me then went to Brett

"What are you doing here, I thought you was in privet school."

"My mother thought it would be an lession for ditching Camp and going with my firends all summer."He mumbled "Silly Women!."Theres the thick accent, I smiled then I felt Some one tap me, I saw melody.

"Mitchie you didn't tell me your Brother was so funny." she played with Nate's watch smiling.

"You know us American Men."She giggled and touched up his arm, I rolled my eyes at my brother.

"Let go guys we have to drop Mel, at home."We got in the car, Me and Shane in the front, Melody and the guys in the back.

"And if we were in Italy you would be my...Um what is it you call Shane mitchie?"She asked leaning over to me.

"Boyfriend."I answered.

"Yeah that thing!."She smiled, Shane started driving slowly.

"Which house is your's Melody?" Shane asked, since she was in the Middle She leand over Nate.

"It's on this side so I see it."She looked around then after three secound she excitedly screamed.

"There it is!" she ponited at a house that was the same size as mine, Shane parked the car and Melody got out.

"Bye!"She waved and walked to her door, Shane drove a couple of blocks down the street and drove in to the drive way, we got in and I heard a womans voice from the kitchen.

"Dad?"I called out, I walked in to the kitchen and saw Macy's Mother with a cup in her hands, I gave them a werid look.

" what are you doing here?"I asked, wasn't she at work?

"Oh your father is repairing my toilet."She answered, I gave them the look again.

"And your here because?"I dug for the answer, My dad responed this time.

"I had to pick some tools up, Is that okay?"He teased, I nodded and walked out of the kicthen, Something else is going on does he know I'm not stupid right?

--

OOOO Macy's Mom and Mitchies dad?


	11. Friday aka Date Night

So what if it hurts me?

By:Askhimaboutme

Summery: Things are going down hill for Mitchie, when her

Mother commites Suicde, Her father is dating another woman and Her boyfirend leaves her for her bestfriend all she wants is to be happy.

--Friday aka Date night

That night I felt someone shaking me, I opened my eyes and saw Shane standing over me.

"Shane my dad is going to kill you."I mumbled I wasn't even completly sleep when he woke me, but still annoyed.

"He left like 15 minutes ago."He said like I knew, I sat up and turned on the lamp that was on my night stand.

"What, It's like 12:00am."I whispered, Shane gave me a look then showed me his phone;9:45pm.

"Oh,So Nate must know something." As soon as I said that Nate walked in chomping on a Apple, Hope he knows thats not how you learn to kiss.

"About Dad going on a Date?"My eyes widen. "Oh you was asleep,"

"He's on a date."When was my Dad dating?....He can't date anyone his dating days we're over when he and my mom got married...right?

"Yeah with Macy's mother, lucky."Shane and I shared a looked then looked at Nate.

"Lucky?"We both asked.

"Macy's Mom is hot!."He smriked "Shane you even said it your self." I glared at Shane.

"I-What! I said Mitchie is hotter then hot she's....Burning up." Thats right just play it off Shane, I looked at Nate worried.

"Oh he'll be fine."Nate said checking himself in the mirror.

"Where are you going."I asked him, He looked..nice today atleast.

"Your Sexy Italin Friend Melody and I are going out for a night in to town." Lie I could smell it.

"I thought you was tutoring her in english?"Shane smirked, Nate blushed a little.

"What ever it's my last night here and I want to spend it with someone I care about."He glanced at me.

"Thanks bro, I love you too."I rolled my eyes; It was there last night here before they go on tour with whom ever the company puts them with, the next time I see them is like 4 or 5 months.

Nate left like five minutes later and I could tell Shane knew I was upset, I looked up at him and felt my eyes water.

"Aw Mitch." He kissed me and brushed my cheek with his thumb, "Don't cry." He whispered, Thats when I cried.

"I'm going to miss you Pop Star." I pouted, He smiled.

"I'm going to miss you baby." We ended up cuddling in my bed talking about random things in our life, nothing about him leaving until.

"Please don't cheat on me." I whispered, He sat up a little and looked at me confused.

"What do you mean." He spoke. "I would never Cheat on you." I frowned remeabering what happened between me and Kyle.

"Its because Kyle cheated on me with Sierra." I said looking down " and I didn't have a boyfriend in years because I-"Shane picked my chin up and kissed me, I was at lost of words and thoughts, everything tensed up as He rolled on top of me, I moaned a bit while we made out, Soon clothes began to runaway and We was left in our underwear (which didn't stay on very long), I moaned as he touched the side of my stomach reaching slowly to my breast, Shane pulled up one of the cups and covered his hand over my left breast, His soft warm hands feeling me up made me l lost a bit of reality forgeting my Father or Nate could walk in the house but I didn't care.

I let my hand travel down to Shane's...Area, He moaned as I gripped him tightly in my hands, I couldn't believe I was doing...this to him and he was doing the same to me, I felt him breathing hard looking at me with a hungry look that scared me and got me more excited, I leaned up and grabbed his bottom lip with my teeth and pulled it down with me then let it go, I moaned feeling his fingers in me, I felt my body get hot I went harder on him and he moaned as loud as me,I moved his hand and my hand and pulled him in to me, I really didn't care how loud I was I didn't stop myself or tried too, We came together and he opened his eyes looking at me, both of us was coated in sweat and his hair was sticking too his face.

"I love you,"He started out of breath " And I will NEVER cheat on you.", I pulled him down to me kissing a very messy,Sloppy, out of breath kiss.

"I love you Shane." I kissed him again, as we stared at each other with pure lust.

Next Chapter Shane's leaving


End file.
